


A Brother's Love

by puppyfeetboy



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Both characters are underage, Consensual Underage Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Molestation, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfeetboy/pseuds/puppyfeetboy
Summary: Adam misses when Will would touch him and seeks it out.
Relationships: Will Graham & Adam Raki, Will Graham/Adam Raki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Brother's Love

Adam was only nine years old when Will started touching him. It was fun at first, Adam would pretend to be asleep while his older brother snuck in after midnight and climbed the ladder of his bunk bed just to put his hand in Adam’s pants. When Adam started to wait up, making sure Will knew he was awake, Will would give him a kiss on the tip of his penis and then kiss his lips. It was the most exciting part of his day. All of a sudden, when Adam turned twelve it stopped. Every night he would try and touch himself to chase the feeling of Will’s warm hand touching his penis. When he was thirteen he discovered porn on his dad’s laptop but it still didn’t feel as good as his older brother. Will was four years older than Adam and he always looked up to him. Especially when it came to big boy things like sex. He found a porn video called “step-brother molests step-sister” and clicked on it. The brother snuck into the sister’s room just like Will used to do. He whined as he saw her squirm and then quickly closed the laptop. Nobody could ever replace his dearest Will. He opened the laptop up again to clear the history and then set it aside.

Adam climbed down from his bunk bed and snuck down the hall to Will’s room. He was sure their parents were asleep. Bedelia would always make tea before bed and Adam could smell the ginger. He giggled to himself as he sneakily opened Will’s door and closed it behind him. His older brother slammed his phone down onto the bed and jumped, trying to sit up and not look suspicious. 

“Adam! What the hell are you doing? I told you to knock.” He whispered rather loudly. Adam stood with his hands behind his back, puppy eyes big. 

“I just.. I miss you. And I want you to touch me again. Why did you stop?” Adam crawled onto the bed and on top of his big brother.

Will shifted a little, embarrassed he was caught in the middle of a wank. 

“I thought you’d tell mom and I’d get in trouble.” The older boy said with shame in his voice. Adam didn’t pick up on it though. 

“But it felt good, Will. Can you do it again? It feels good when you do it. What were you looking at?” The younger boy was impatient and oh so curious. 

Will blushed. “Nothing. You’re too young to see.” He cleared the porn off his phone and set it on the bedside table. Adam didn’t care, he just wanted Will. 

He laid down next to Will, his sweet little ass against Will’s hip. Will turned so his aching cock was against his brother’s plush bottom. He almost let a moan slip but caught himself. The feeling of his baby brother in his arms once again felt so sinful and pleasurable. He loved Adam with an intensity that only married lovers and older brothers could love, but only if they existed at the same time. He’d always felt this attraction to Adam. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help how much he wanted to be with Adam. 

Slight friction against his cock pulled a moan straight from him and he was flung out of his thoughts by pure instinct. He reached into Adam’s pajama pants (the ones with the spaceships on them) and grabbed a hold of the little cock within them. He was late for puberty, balls still tight against his body and got hard at everything. Will licked his lips as he molested his little brother. Although, with Adam’s compliance, he wasn’t sure if it was a predatory engagement anymore. Will kissed the back of Adam’s neck, which was a new activity, and Adam shivered. He liked that one. It excited his senses in a way he hadn’t felt since the first time Will kissed his lips. 

“Like this, baby?” Will whispered as he stroked Adam. The younger boy squeaked and nodded vigorously. He felt like he was going to pee but Will stopped and the feeling stalled. 

“W-wait- How did you know I was going to pee?” Will laughed just a little. 

“You weren’t going to pee, you were going to cum. I want to let you touch me first so we can do it together.” This confused Adam. He didn’t really know what “to cum” was. He never finished his porn videos, he just watched them until he got frustrated and fell asleep. Was he missing out on something? 

Will pushed his boxers down and pulled back the blankets, letting his cock bob in the open air. He took Adam’s hand and placed it on his balls. 

“Now do what I did to you.” Adam took the command very seriously, focusing on his job at hand. He mimicked what Will did to his penis and then leaned down to kiss the tip like he did when they were younger. Will gasped. 

“Ah fuck, Adam- do that again.” Will let his head fall back as Adam kissed his slit again and again. When he could feel his balls tighten and he knew he was going to cum, he reached over and repeated what he was doing to Adam before. He looked his brother in the eyes with so much lust. 

“I love you, Adam- ah!” Will came and shortly after Adam did too.

“I’m gonna pee!” Adam almost started crying, embarrassed he’d peed on Will’s hand, but instead of urine, short spurts of white came out of the slit of his penis and Will’s did the same. He couldn’t help but gasp and his whole body shook in spasms. 

When he’d calmed down, he leaned forward and kissed Will. The kiss was very happily returned by his older brother. 

“Adam… Adam I love you.” Will held Adam’s face in his hands and Adam pushed their foreheads together. 

“I love you too, Will.


End file.
